


The Fire Comes In

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Series: The Flame I Can't Do Without [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (honestly its trying to grow a plot and im mad about it tbh), Hand Jobs, Light Choking, Light breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, SNOOT BOOPS, UST, but like. cmon. pwp., cartoonish physical violence?? roadhog plays catch and toss back w junkrat and a mattress, is there a tag for unresolved ROMANTIC tension??, junkrats probably exaggerating a little abt not knowing how, little bit of come play, little bit rough sex but not rly, mako is an Old and Tired Man save him, mentions of bug eating, mild violence and blood, selectively ambidextrous junkrat, virgin!Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: There were a few things Roadhog expected after leaving Australia with Junkrat. He expected to make a lot of money, to never have to eat another bug unless he wanted to, and that he would probably never know a moment’s peace with Junkrat constantly babbling in his ear. Roadhog forgot to think about what it might mean that Junkrat no longer had to eat anymore bugs unless he wanted to.At least, until Junkrat’s system went into overdrive with the influx of nutrients and steady food and clean water and reminded him that his body was more than just a husk of skin and metal.





	The Fire Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> ive got two long plotty wips going right now but this lil fuck of a plot bunny bounced right in and refused to move until i wrote it sO HERE'S LIKE 7K OF PORN B YE
> 
> (based on [this tumblr post](https://coldstonedjones.tumblr.com/post/158413962314/junkrat-doesnt-know-how-to-touch-himself-and-asks). uuuhh op if ur readin this ur stuff's Good Shit hope u dont mind i wrote this based on it lmao ;u;)
> 
> (ps i am not Australian so i am _so so so sorry_ if i botch up any slang or accent. im trying to use it sparingly w/out erasing it entirely. trying to find balance. pls dont hate me ;n;)

There were a few things Roadhog expected after leaving Australia with Junkrat. He expected to make a lot of money, to never have to eat another bug unless he wanted to, and that he would probably never know a moment’s peace with Junkrat constantly babbling in his ear. Roadhog forgot to think about what it might mean that _Junkrat_ no longer had to eat anymore bugs unless he wanted to. It took Roadhog a while to coax Junkrat onto a diet that wasn’t spam in a can or the insects he found in the motel crushed between some crackers, and even longer to move him from just eating junk food to good food. Still, it was worth it, watching the bag of bones his boss had started out as flesh out into something that actually looked like a young man, if patchy-haired and still alarmingly thin for his height. The knowledge that Junkrat wasn’t about to die of starvation at any moment was a reassuring one, and Roadhog took comfort in it.

At least, until Junkrat’s system went into overdrive with the influx of nutrients and steady food and clean water and reminded him that his body was more than just a husk of skin and metal.

Roadhog usually woke first, since Junkrat was usually up until the grey hours just before dawn tinkering, and today was no different. He sat up slowly, reaching up to push his loose hair away from the slightly-cloudy lenses of his mask so he could see. Junkrat was passed out on his back at the end of the mattress, apparently have sat on the edge while tinkering and then just slowly slumping down until he’d fallen, out cold. He was twitching a little but that was normal for Junkrat, Roadhog wasn’t sure he’d ever known ‘Rat to have a peaceful night’s sleep. Other than that, Junkrat seemed totally relaxed, mouth open and drooling a little as his eyes darted behind their lids.

Roadhog made to carefully get out of the bed without waking Junkrat, but paused when he noticed that not all of Junkrat was lax with sleep.

Junkrat was wearing grey sweats they’d grabbed from the last department store they’d run through for kicks, swapping out their ragged clothes from Oz for cleaner, less threadbare things and casual apparel for when they were trying to lie low. The sweats hugged around Junkrat’s waist snugly, probably a size or two too small going by the amount of calf hanging out the left pant-leg, and they more than clearly outlined the curved bump of Junkrat’s erection trapped inside.

Just as he’d never known Junkrat to sleep peacefully, he’d never known Junkrat to jerk off, now that Roadhog thought about it. Junkrat had guessed he was about twenty five or so (a distant, buried part of Roadhog had ached at the thought of a five year old surviving what Oz had become after the omnium), and Roadhog had taken it in stride at the time, and was now surprised to realize Junkrat didn’t seem to have had the sexual appetite many did. He wondered if the radiation had just stunted or delayed his libido, or the lack of nutrition was more to blame. Regardless, Roadhog doubted Junkrat would take kindly to waking up with wood and Roadhog staring at him, so he finished getting up off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Junkrat stirred as Hog walked through the door and shut it, rolling over to groan softly. Roadhog busied himself about the bathroom, trying his best to ignore the surprised whimper that came through the thin plywood door. Roadhog caught himself wondering if Junkrat had woken himself grinding against the mattress, or if he’d simply produced the sound from his restless sleep. Shaking that thought loose, Roadhog did his best to put Junkrat and his erection out of his mind. Roadhog hadn’t had much sex since the omnium, and he’d been fine. A man of his age wasn’t like Junkrat, he had control and the near-celibacy of the last two decades hadn’t been the worst thing to happen to him by a long shot.

The soft curse and muttering followed by a nervous titter from Junkrat had Roadhog tilting his head back against to stare at the ceiling. Well, Junkrat was awake, at least for now, and probably hurriedly yanking one out while Roadhog wasn’t there. Unfortunately the motel was cheap, the doors and walls were thin, and Roadhog could hear almost everything, the shuffling of the sheets, Junkrat groaning and muttering and giggling. It lasted a few minutes, Roadhog trying very hard to ignore it as he sat on the edge of the dingy tub and waited for Junkrat to finish. He was surprisingly quiet about it, simply fading from the low volume he’d been maintaining into silence. Roadhog waited a moment more just to be sure, and then glared down at his own lap, trying to will the erection in his own pair of too-small sweats away.

It didn’t seem to want to go anywhere, so Roadhog gritted his teeth against a frustrated groan and pushed himself to his feet, standing in front of the toilet and bracing one hand against the peeling wallpaper above it before reaching down to push his waistband down below his cock and start to quickly stroke himself off.

He didn’t particularly want to think of Junkrat, they’d maintained a fairly professional, sometimes friendly, relationship, and Roadhog hadn’t done sex, let alone _feelings_ in almost twenty years. Still, the thought that, knowing Junkrat, he’d probably just smear his come on the sheets rather than clean up like a decent person pulled Roadhog’s imagination into how that mess had got there. His mind played out a rapid fantasy of Junkrat waking as Hog left the room and quickly sliding his left hand into his pants to clumsily jerk himself off, squirming and whimpering loud enough for him to hear. Roadhog gritted his teeth, hand rough and dry, not nearly slick enough to be truly pleasurable, but he indulged the fantasy to make up for it. Roadhog wondered if Junkrat had been purposefully muffling himself, swallowing down the endless chatter and giggles as he’d fucked into his own fist on the bed still warm from Roadhog sleeping in it. Roadhog imagined leaving the bathroom in the middle of Junkrat’s little morning toss. Junkrat would probably holler, yank his hand out of his pants. Roadhog could almost see the exact shade of red anger and embarrassment would make him turn. He wanted to know what color red Junkrat would become when Roadhog held him down and started rubbing his fingers against Junkrat’s cock through his clothing.

Roadhog tensed, a soft grunt escaping him as he came into the toilet, squeezing and pulling at his cock through the heavy ripple of pleasure low in his gut. With a soft sigh, he tucked his softening cock away and flushed the toilet, giving Junkrat plenty of warning he was coming out if he was still awake.

Roadhog left the bathroom to find Junkrat curled up in the bed next to the wall, his back to the rest of the room. Roadhog wondered if he was that paranoid or embarrassed, or it was just some other weird thing he did that was normal for Junkrat. Either way, Roadhog didn’t act as though he knew anything was different, simply moving from the bathroom to the decrepit old recliner that bemoaned carrying Roadhog’s weight to watch quiet TV while Junkrat slept on.

It became something of a regular occurrence. Sometime shortly after Roadhog got up and went to the bathroom, he’d hear Junkrat moving around, muttering, before falling silent again. Roadhog usually came back out to find him curled up with his back to most if not all of the room, something that he wouldn’t have been caught dead doing in Oz unless he wanted to sincerely become so. Roadhog wondered for the first couple weeks if Junkrat curled away like that because he was embarrassed. A part of Roadhog that knew the blackest parts of Oz’s dead heart wondered if it was because Junkrat’s previous encounters with sex hadn’t been pleasant ones. All of Roadhog had growled aloud at that, Junkrat jerking a little in his sleep on the bed. Roadhog glanced over to see Junkrat had uncurled and sprawled out, his hips having twitched up almost desperately at Roadhog’s voiced aggression. His pants were tented with his stiff cock again, and Roadhog wondered if Junkrat getting a boner twice in one day was because he’d never jerked off in Oz and his body was making up for lost time. Still, he turned his attention back to the TV, and when Junkrat woke a few hours later, his dick had given up and softened to the barely-discernible lump it usually was in his sweatpants and their day went on as normal.

Despite the fact that Roadhog was at least ninety percent sure Junkrat was jacking off at least once a day if not more (the part of Roadhog that was an old, tired man stared into the middle distance sometimes about that thought), he just seemed to get more and more wound up, fidgeting and babbling and nearly crawling out of his own skin with the need to blow something up enough that Roadhog’s eye started to twitch. It didn’t help that Junkrat’s confused giggle sounded a lot like the tittering he made when Roadhog listened to him jerk off while Roadhog was in the bathroom. (He wasn’t listening on purpose, he told himself. Junkrat was a little noisy, the bathroom doors were always thin. It wasn’t like he was spying on Junkrat beating off, he told himself, fingers working rapid and desperate around his own cock, coming into the toilet bowl for the fourth time this week, more than he’d come in months.)

“We just blew a bank yesterday,” Roadhog growled, grabbing the back of Junkrat’s vest and yanking him away from the door again, flinging him towards the mattress on a creaky box spring the slightly-seedy hotel offered. That’d been two counties over, but they’d ducked down for cover sooner than Roadhog had been quite comfortable with, and he’d rather not draw more attention to them than simply showing up here had done. You never really could know which motel desk attendants would call in a tip for a reward or not. Usually they valued their lives more than that, but not always.

“Oi, I just wanna plant a coupl’a little ones on that cunt down the way’s door,” Junkrat complained, fumbling and flailing until he managed to get off the bed, peg leg slipping and tangling in the sheets. He tried to slip past where Roadhog was sitting on the motel’s battered couch watching TV again, and again Roadhog grabbed him by the back of his vest and tossed him onto the bed. It was like the strangest game of bounce the ball against a wall he’d ever played.

“No.”

“Roaaaaaaaadiiiiiiiieeee,” Junkrat wheedled, and Roadhog took a deep, calming breath. He didn’t need Junkrat adding to the plethora of noises he’d already memorized about him with shit like that. It was too easy to imagine a filthier reason Junkrat would wail his name like that.

Another two catch and tosses later Junkrat looked ready to fly apart with nervous energy, even the constant scramble off the bed and across the room not enough to wear him out.

“Roadie, _please_!” Junkrat screeched when Roadhog tossed him again, giving Roadhog pause. Junkrat didn’t often beg. “I’m gonna go mad if ya keep me locked up in ‘ere mate, lemme just go blow off some steam!”

“Just rub another one out in the damn bathroom, Junkrat!” Roadhog finally snapped as he caught Junkrat mid-lunge for the window instead and tossed him in the direction of the bathroom instead of the bed. Junkrat stumbled and fell into the wall, a couple limbs flailing as he struggled to right himself.

“Wha—I dunno what you’re—” Junkrat was flushed when he finally managed to get his legs under him where they belonged, defiantly glaring at the snout of Roadhog’s mask.

“Don’t lie to me, Rat,” Roadhog growled, feeling just a tad wound up from the sudden kick to the libido Junkrat had given him with his constant masturbating.

“I’m not!” Rat snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with a furious but embarrassed expression. “I don’t—I dunno. How.” He bit off the last sentence like it was painful to admit. Roadhog paused a little, narrowing his eyes at Junkrat. He knew Junkrat had been little more than a toddler when the omnium went off, that he’d spent most of his life clawing to stay alive, and that the dead landscape of Oz was the last place that would have healthy sex education but…

Roadhog found it almost impossible to believe that Junkrat didn’t at least know how to touch himself.

“I-I’m not lyin’!” Junkrat snarled when Hog’s prolonged silence betrayed his doubt. “I jus’….it never happened back home. I-I know what fucking _is_ , I know it’s all that stupid—stupid rubbing and grunting and the sheila screaming shit, but I…I never had that—that fuckin’ _need_ or whatever, I just…didn’t. And then this.” Junkrat hunched up on himself kicking at the ground a little as he swayed on his peg. Roadhog let his eyes drag up Junkrat’s body, noting the healthier tone to his skin, the fuller stomach, face, the nearly-invisible ribs. Junkrat had been little more than muscle and sinew and bone wrapped in airtight plastic when they’d left Oz, and now his body was as close to the glow of youth it could be, what with having been soaked in radiation and malnutrition since childhood.

“Just. Just put your hand around your dick and pull on it till you come, Rat. But do it in the fucking bathroom,” Roadhog added on the last sharply when Junkrat looked up and a hand twitched towards his crotch. Roadhog tried not to growl when Junkrat didn’t move but failed, and Roadhog then tried not to read too much into the near-instant boner Junkrat sprang. The kid had been pent up for days apparently, and this delayed sexual awakening was hitting him hard. A stiff breeze had probably been getting him hard. It wasn’t because he was _attracted_ to Roadhog.

Junkrat seemed to remember that Roadhog had ordered him into the bathroom, so he disappeared inside after an embarrassed titter of laughter. Roadhog sat back down on the couch, mentally stomping on any thoughts about how Junkrat was _actually_ masturbating now, he knew _for sure,_ Junkrat was touching himself behind that door, probably for the first time ever in a sexual context. Roadhog gave the same crushing treatment to any thoughts of how things might have gone if Roadhog taken it upon himself to just _show_ Junkrat how—

There was a soft whine and then a groan from the bathroom, both sounds a little confused and aroused. Roadhog balled his hands into fists and did his best to be gentle when the took the TV remote between a few fingers to turn the volume up.

He escaped any further sound of Junkrat getting off for a few more minutes, but eventually there was a strangled yell of frustration.

“This ain’t _workin’_ , Roadie!” Junkrat yelled through the door, a solid thud indicating he’d probably kicked it.

“Sometimes it takes a little time,” Roadhog growled, hoping Junkrat wouldn’t fly out of the bathroom in a rage with his dick out. Roadhog wasn’t sure if his patience was enough to handle something like that.

“I told you I don’t know _how_ _!”_ Junkrat snarled, sounding a little more scared than angry now and Roadhog pulled in a deep, calming breath. He tried not to think about how often he was having to do that these days.

“Wrap your fingers around your cock,” Roadhog said through gritted teeth, turning the TV down so Junkrat wouldn’t have trouble hearing him. “Squeeze at the base, slide to the tip, back down. Repeat. Be _quiet_ about it.” There was the soft, muttering ramble of almost-nonsense Junkrat usually implemented when he was truly frustrated, a couple soft hisses and giggles breaking it up. He faded in and out of silence for another couple minutes, and Roadhog silently cursed whatever god petty enough to sentence Roadhog to this for blowing up half a continent.

“Roadieeee,” Junkrat groaned, sounding muffled, like he was leaning right up against the wood. “Please. I jus’ feel hot an’ sick. Make it stop.”

Roadhog wanted to go back to playing the bizarre Junkrat tennis-ball game. Instead, he snapped the TV off.

“Come out here,” Roadhog sighed, and there was a beat of silence before Junkrat came tumbling out of the bathroom. He was still dressed, though it was a small blessing. Junkrat looked a little wilder than usual, flushed and sweating and eyes blown dark with arousal. Roadhog stared at him for a long, long minute, wondering if this was somehow a ploy to get Roadhog into bed with him. No, there was no reason Junkrat would do that. He already knew he had a loyal bodyguard with Roadhog, and there was nothing Roadhog had he already didn’t share with Junkrat in some measure. And surely it wasn’t because Junkrat found Roadhog desirable. Or if he did, it was only because Junkrat didn’t really know any better.

“Show me,” Roadhog finally grumbled, wondering how his wildest fantasy and worst nightmare had somehow managed to breed this scene he found himself in. Junkrat’s skin bloomed with color and Roadhog couldn’t help memorizing the exact shade of pink that flushed down Junkrat’s chest.

“Sh-show ya, mate?” Junkrat tittered weakly, voice warbling almost as much as his knees. Roadhog nodded, glad he was leaning forward; the heavy weight of his gut would hopefully hide it when (there was no if, Roadhog knew it) he got hard watching Junkrat touch himself.

Junkrat swallowed and scowled and shuffled, his brain whirring almost audibly. Roadhog knew Junkrat enough by this point that he was trying to collect what little memories his brain allowed him at any given point of day and comparing them to his twisted, wobbly moral compass, trying to decide if it was something he wanted to do or not. It wasn’t a thing Junkrat did often, Roadhog only saw him put this amount of thought into something when they were stealing the crown jewels a few months ago and when he’d had Roadhog on the ground with a live grenade pressed into Roadhog’s throat the day they’d met, over a year past.

Junkrat giggled and nodded after a second, looking up at Roadhog with shiny eyes and flushed cheeks, a million times improvement over the waxy, thin waif of a creature he’d been getting on the boat off Straylia.

“Alright,” Junkrat said, straightening up from his usual crouch and thumbing down the front waistband on his sweats with his left hand. His dick sprang free and bobbed in front of him for a moment. It was nothing spectacular, but Roadhog’s mouth unexpectedly watered a little as he stared, and he quickly shook himself out of it. Junkrat’s cock didn’t look like he was ill, neither radiation or any diseases causing harm to his bits. Junkrat wrapped his metal hand around his dick, biting his lip and grimacing when he gave himself a tug.

“Why the _fuck_ are you using that hand,” Roadhog groaned, resisting the urge to reach up and cover his face. Junkrat paused, fingers nervously dancing along his length as they often did when he was laying down or otherwise trying to remain still.

“I…well, it’s better than me left? This was meant t’be a roight handed thing, mate,” Junkrat said, waving his flesh hand with a grimace. Roadhog rolled his eyes. Junkrat was selectively ambidextrous, writing with his left hand and drawing with his right, eating with his left and apparently touching his cock was definitely a right-handed skill.

“You’re pinching yourself all over the place,” Roadhog grunted, and he could see the irritated skin along Junkrat’s cock from where the joints of his hand had caught him.

“Well, I wasn’t gettin’ much further with this hand!” Junkrat snapped, switching to his flesh and bone fingers and twisting his lips in frustration. His left was rather uncoordinated, even his elbow and shoulder sitting awkwardly as he clearly tried to maneuver his limb the way he needed to in order to get off properly. It looked like the worst case of doing anything wrong-handed Roadhog had ever been witness too. He’d unfortunately been witness to several, what with Junkrat’s hands apparently taking equal turns of being good at different tasks.

Junkrat’s mouth fell open and loosed a pathetic, needy whimper, fingers twisting around the leaking head of his cock, but apparently not enough to do more than tease.

“Come here, you idiot,” Roadhog growled, reaching out and hauling Junkrat closer to him by his flesh arm. Junkrat gasped as Roadhog grabbed him by the waist in one hand and lifted him up, turning him around again to make him sit on the bit of couch that wasn’t covered by Roadhog’s stomach between his legs.

“What’re ya—” Junkrat jerked into sudden stillness when Roadhog reached around and grabbed Junkrat’s wrist, bringing his hand to his cock and covering both with his own hand. Roadhog curled his fingers just tight enough that Junkrat’s back started to arch slightly, holding Junkrat’s dick inside his own hand.

“Squeeze,” Roadhog rumbled in Junkrat’s ear, watching with hot-blooded interest as gooseflesh rippled over Junkrat’s skin, “at the base. Pull.” A long, low moan pulled from Junkrat’s throat as Roadhog slowly guided Junkrat’s hand from the base of his cock to the tip. His peg leg kicked sporadically when Roadhog pressed Junkrat’s hand back down his length, growling, “Back down,” right in Junkrat’s ear through the leather of his mask. Junkrat arched dramatically in Roadhog’s lap when they got back to the base, squeezing firmly.

“Ooooooooooh, oh, uh,” Junkrat giggled, the sound distinctly panicked as Roadhog made himself let go of Junkrat’s hand and dick, “I-I-I dunno how much’a that was actually about _my_ hand, mate.” Roadhog swallowed down a groan. He really hoped this wouldn’t be the time Junkrat decided to flirt. He’d seen him do it before, charm and giggle and shoot off suggestive things until he got what he wanted or Roadhog knocked the poor sod Junkrat was trying to con out because he was getting too grabby. But Junkrat had never done it to him, approaching him during their first meeting with a ride-or-die attitude and the bombs to match, treating Roadhog as a respected equal (even with the insistence that he was the boss) ever since.

“I’m not going to do it for you,” Roadhog growled. “Now hurry up.” Junkrat made a tiny, almost squealing noise when Roadhog bounced one knee, jostling Junkrat between them.

“Okay, Roadie, okay—” Junkrat let out a little frustrated grunt and then a whimper, and Roadhog realized as Junkrat’s moving elbow bumped into his thigh that Junkrat had completely missed the silent command to get out of his lap and go back to the bathroom to jerk off. And instead Junkrat was sitting between Roadhog’s knees, pulling desperately at his own cock and letting out little noises of half-pleasure and frustration.

“I don’t think this is, uh, workin’ for me, Roadie,” Junkrat groaned just as Roadhog was pretty sure his own dick was going to literally break the cage on the front of his pants so it could press into Junkrat’s back. Roadhog groaned and leaned forward a little, belly pressing hard to Junkrat’s back. “I-I mean, it feels good, but, uh I just…feel like I hit a block…” Roadhog almost wanted to just push Junkrat down on the rickety coffee table that definitely wouldn’t take the weight and pull Junkrat’s cock into his mouth and suck until the bastard finally blew just so Roadhog could go in the bathroom like a decent, boundaries-understanding person to rub one out until his dick almost hurt with it.

“Try this,” Roadhog grunted instead, wrapping his hand around Junkrat’s again and pulling along his cock at the same amount of pressure along the whole length, but adding a tight twist around the head. Junkrat bucked into their fists as he did that, throwing his head back onto Roadhog’s chest and letting out a choked wail that almost sounded like his name. Roadhog could almost hear the welds on his cage creaking against the force behind them.

“Yes, _yes_ , please—!” Junkrat twitched, hips lifting and scooting on the couch as his metal hand gripped Roadhog’s thigh to the point of almost-pain. He’d have bruises later. Roadhog let go of Junkrat’s cock and a soft whine slipped out of Junkrat’s mouth that had Roadhog turning his head to instinctively nuzzle into Junkrat’s hair to soothe him before he caught himself. This wasn’t sex. _This wasn’t sex_. He was just showing Junkrat a new way to stroke himself. He could have left him to figure it out over the next few months, like an adult caught in the fiendish hell of a teenage lust crammed into his guts, but it would take ages, and Junkrat would be insufferable through the whole process. It was better for both of them if Roadhog just taught Junkrat how to touch himself right off the bat so he could do it quick and easy and hopefully quietly.

Junkrat whined and squirmed, the fingers of his right hand rolling nervously along Roadhog’s thigh as his left attempted to recreate the stroke.

“H-Hoggie,” Junkrat whimpered after a couple minutes of pure, eons-long torture for Roadhog. “P-please, Hoggie, I-I think m’close…” Junkrat’s head lolled, body twitching with days of pent-up desire and energy, trembling with an inefficient stroke teasing his cock towards release. Roadhog felt like he was going to come in his pants, something he’d never even done as a teen with raging hormones and desires. Hell with it.

Roadhog wrapped his hand around Junkrat’s again, completely taking over his stroke, feeling the hot, tacky skin of Junkrat’s dick through the spaces around Junkrat’s fingers and palm. Junkrat arched again as Roadhog started to pull at his cock, each careful tug and twist and squeeze quickly driving a litany of sound from Junkrat’s mouth. Roadhog had only found it a little arousing, a lot annoying before. But now Junkrat’s mouth was spilling expletives and praise, whimpering and crying out, each sound still very painfully clearly Junkrat, but somehow it was the sound Roadhog wanted to hear coming from beside him for the rest of his remaining days.

It was too much like a man long dead and buried of a feeling, and Roadhog snarled as he buried it, shifting his hips as the press of the cage into his cock started to become painful. Junkrat made a high pitched noise as Roadhog jostled him and kept pumping his cock, trying to get him off, but also, in a way he wouldn’t admit to himself, trying to extend this for as long as possible.

“Gonna make you squeal,” Roadhog said without thinking, and Junkrat inhaled sharply, a choked, strangled noise coming from his open mouth as his body jumped and then tensed. Roadhog growled deep in his chest, nearly a vibration as Junkrat came in his hand, spunk leaking hot through Junkrat’s fingers onto his own. Junkrat didn’t breathe again until Roadhog nudged him slightly in concern. Junkrat sipped in a weak breath and then let it back out with an obscene whine, low and stunned and _hungry_.

Roadhog didn’t know if he had the restraint to slake that hunger without indulging in his own darker desires.

Junkrat nearly melted in Roadhog’s grip as he relaxed, falling lax back against the curve of Roadhog’s stomach, arms splayed to the side and his ass still tucked between Roadhog’s thighs, probably pressing up against the cage from the pulse of hot, crippling desire he felt when Junkrat wiggled it.

“Roadie-Roadie- _Road_ hog,” Junkrat sighed in sing-song, a giggle trembling out of him as he apparently drained all the pent-up insanity he’d been nearly crawling the walls with out with the release of come still clinging to Roadhog’s fingers.

Roadhog almost forgot to be ashamed of how much he wanted to stick his fingers in his mouth.

“Get off,” Roadhog grunted, and Junkrat made a low, disappointed noise. When he didn’t move, Roadhog grabbed him by the hips, inspiring a delighted gasp, which quickly turned to an outraged squawk when Roadhog tossed Junkrat onto the bed for the millionth time that day.

“Oi!” he yelled, barely managing to scramble to his hands and knees by the time Roadhog had disappeared into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind himself. It wouldn’t stop Junkrat if he really wanted inside, he’d just blow the door open, but it would at least tell Junkrat Roadhog didn’t want him in there. There was a beat of silence and as Roadhog yanked his dick free of his pants with a strangled gasp. He could practically hear Junkrat thinking again, even over the thunder of Roadhog’s desperate heart.

He was too old for this sort of thing, Roadhog decided as he came with a barely contained roar, a growl gurgling weakly in his throat instead as he shot his load into the toilet bowl once again.

Junkrat was dressed and fast asleep in bed when Roadhog dared venture back out the bathroom once he was sure Junkrat wasn’t going to blast his way in. Roadhog sighed in relief. Junkrat would probably be too-easily keyed-up right after his possibly-first orgasm ( _which Roadhog had given him, he’d come from Roadhog’s hand—_ ) to keep him from getting turned on again with the memory fresh in his mind.

Maybe he’d forget when he was sleeping, and Roadhog would have to do it all over again tomorrow. It wouldn’t be the first time Junkrat’s memory reset like a jumping record player for days on end. It’d been a long trip across Oz.

Roadhog kicked down to his small clothes, slowly lowering himself onto the mattress so he wouldn’t wake Junkrat. With a sigh, Roadhog settled against the pillows, folding his hands over his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling through the blurry lenses of his mask. He’d probably been the first person to touch Junkrat like that, and while glad Junkrat at least didn’t seem to recall any abuse, Roadhog wished Junkrat had had the opportunity to give that to someone who deserved it. Junkrat, beneath the mania and radiation and personality of someone who had grown up literally after the end of the world, wasn’t really a bad kid. Yes, they were thieves and murderers, but so was everybody really. Suits robbed the poor and starved them to boot all over the world, and _they_ never got called out as really the bad guys. Junkrat and Roadhog were at least honest about being what they were. Even with all that, Junkrat was a good kid, just bound to his own drunkenly-swaying moral compass. Some days Junkrat was ready to level cities of innocent just because they never had to drink their own piss because water runs out and rain is certain death in one of the most painful ways anyone in Oz knows, and people know little else there other than how to die by inches. Other days they’d let kids go, and give them all stolen stuffies from arcades they knocked down for fun. Roadhog rode with Junkrat no matter where between the two he veered. It was something he’d come to terms with, staying with Junkrat until Roadhog died.

(There was no question Roadhog would be first.)

The certainty didn’t help Roadhog’s current problem, though. He didn’t know if Junkrat would be satisfied with his own hand from now on, and if he wasn’t, Roadhog didn’t know how he’d feel if Junkrat went looking for someone to teach him more.

A possessive rumble started deep in his belly at the thought and he quickly cut it off when Junkrat jerked and rolled in his sleep, coming to nestle against Roadhog’s side, left leg thrown over the mass of Roadhog’s thigh and his face pressing into the fat of Roadhog’s upper arm so he snuffled loudly every time he breathed. Roadhog closed his eyes torn between irritation and this sudden, terrifying fondness stirring in his chest.

It was a very un-Roadhog-like feeling.

* * *

 

Junkrat woke before Roadhog, which Roadhog found out by waking to Junkrat lying with his back pressed against Roadhog’s belly, hand down between his legs, whimpering and squirming as he clearly did his best to stroke himself off. Roadhog was reluctant to move, doing so would alert Junkrat he was awake, and the last thing Roadhog wanted was for Junkrat to be embarrassed, angry, or worse, ask for another _lesson_. Roadhog’s dick twitched in his briefs at the thought, the head pushing against the soft fabric insistently until it arched up to prod Junkrat right in the ass.

Roadhog silently, yet no less passionately, cursed every power of the heavens he could think of.

Junkrat gasped and froze, hips twitching a little after a second, and reaching down between his own legs with trembling fingers. Roadhog clenched his jaw against a moan as Junkrat hesitantly touched him, fingers tracing up the length of his cock, nails catching on the barbells through the fabric, tugging at the skin in a way that just made him harder.

“Ooooh, hooley dooley, where would we even _put_ that,” Junkrat giggled, as close to quiet he got, almost reluctantly pulling his touch away from Roadhog’s dick to start rubbing at himself, rocking and squirming and constantly bumping his bony ass against the tip of Roadhog’s dick. “Don’t know how ya sleep through this, Hoggy, fuck, I don’t even know what I really want and Oi’m— _fuck._ ” Junkrat twisted and squirmed desperately, apparently unable to contain all his energy as he pulled and twisted his hand around his cock. Roadhog knew it was ridiculous to think he could sleep through this, Junkrat was practically writhing against him, there was no way—

Junkrat rolled over suddenly, grabbing at Roadhog’s stomach and arm to start grinding helplessly against the back of Roadhog’s hand.

Roadhog nearly jerked, nearly rolled them over, pinned Junkrat down, showed him how to really rut together. Nearly. Instead he laid there, frozen, dick pressing to the inside of Junkrat’s thigh as Junkrat’s hips ground forward greedily.

“Please!” Junkrat wailed after a few minutes of Roadhog’s cock twitching against his thigh and Junkrat’s hips pumping desperately into the back of Roadhog’s fist.

“Dammit,” Roadhog growled, grabbing Junkrat’s shoulder and shoving him onto his back. Junkrat cackled, hips jumping up to meet Roadhog’s palm as he settled his hand over Jukrat’s dick in the damp front of his pants.

“Knew ya were awake, _knew_ —holy—!” Junkrat cried out as Roadhog started working his cock mercilessly, squeezing and twisting and even grabbing Junkrat’s face to make his tongue loll out to wet Roadhog’s other palm before shoving his hand into Junkrat’s pants. Junkrat wailed again at that, a curdled cry of pure desire ringing in Roadhog’s ears as he stroked his fingers over Junkrat’s dick, feeling the damp heat of precome slicking the length of him.

“Roadie!” Junkrat howled, back arching as he came into Roadhog’s hand again, making him growl. Roadhog tried to sit up, but Junkrat wrapped around his arm like an octopus, impossible to peel off without many, many welts.

“Junkrat,” Roadhog snarled, but Junkrat just tittered and gripped him harder, wet, softening cock pressing into Roadhog’s skin from where Roadhog had left him hanging outside his pants.

“Do it here,” Junkrat breathed, flushed and glassy-eyed, still riding high on his orgasm apparently as he glanced down Roadhog’s body to where his cock bulged in his underwear, unhidden by the bulk of his cage and pants. Roadhog trembled with restrained energy. He could snap Junkrat in half if he wanted, Junkrat may be fast, but he wouldn’t be expecting it anymore. He’d learned a couple months in that when he wasn’t fighting, Roadhog was surprisingly delicate in his touch. Something left over from before, he’d told Junkrat. That constant minding of how big he was, how loud, how scary. He’d lived because of those things after the omnium, but it’d always been something he’d tried to rein in before. Even twenty years hadn’t broken the unspoken need to be _less_ in every way Roadhog had learned in his early life.

He could also just rip Junkrat off like a leech, he didn’t actually want to kill him, but Junkrat would fight him, there’d be blood. Blood wouldn’t necessarily render him soft, though, he’d mostly just be too angry to get off properly. It’d be a tense, violent thing, and that wasn’t really how he liked it.

“Just…roight here, Roadie,” Junkrat panted, cock still soft against Roadhog’s skin. It twitched a little when Roadhog didn’t move for a long moment.

“You want this?” Roadhog growled, leaning down, pressing Junkrat into the mattress with a not-unsubstantial amount of his weight behind it.

“I can’t even say how much, mate, and ya know how I can talk,” Junkrat grinned, two gold teeth glinting in the dirty yellowish light creeping through the crinkled curtain over the window. Roadhog growled, uncertainty and desire bubbling in his gut. His decision came down to one thing: Mako Rutledge was dead, and Roadhog took what he wanted. In this moment, Junkrat was as consenting as Roadhog was able to make him. It was only sex, after all. There weren’t _feelings_ involved.

Junkrat gasped when Roadhog reached down to yank his sweatpants off, leaving him naked on the sheets. Roadhog shifted, fingers coming to wrap around Junkrat’s neck, just tight enough to feel Junkrat’s throat bob when he swallowed.

Roadhog used his free hand to push his briefs down, pulling his cock free and starting to stroke himself, holding Junkrat down by his throat. Junkrat whimpered and squirmed, lifting his head as much as he could to look down between his side and Roadhog’s belly to see him touching himself.

“Fuck, Roadie, please, I wanna _watch_ ,” Junkrat groaned, twisting a little in Roadhog’s grip. Roadhog hummed, and watched Junkrat’s dick twitch a little.

“You barely know how to jerk off and you want this,” Roadhog rumbled, and Junkrat arched, limbs starting to flail a little as Roadhog held him in place.

“Oi’m not’a _sprog_ either,” Junkrat hissed, twisting his back and managing to hook his good leg around Roadhog’s arm and trying to haul himself closer. “Just—”

Roadhog let go of his cock to grab Junkrat’s leg, shifting to slide between Junkrat’s thighs, watching Junkrat’s face go a little slack with surprise as Roadhog’s dick pressed down against his crotch, inspiring a heavy throb in Junkrat’s spent cock.

“O-oh,” Junkrat choked, head falling back and spine arching as Roadhog leaned forward, thumb rubbing along the taut skin of Junkrat’s throat and his hips rocked into Junkrat’s, making both of them moan a little.

“You okay, boss?” Roadhog asked, mouth curling when Junkrat flushed and squirmed, reaching up with his hand to wrap it around Roadhog’s thumb. Roadhog let off the pressure on Junkrat’s throat, concerned it was too much, but Junkrat bit his lip and just pulled and pressed at his fingers until his palm was pressed against Junkrat’s throat.

“Like that,” Junkrat wheezed, hips jumping up as his cock thickened with interest against Roadhog’s belly. “I like that.” Roadhog growled and pushed on Junkrat’s throat until he sank into the mattress a little, springs squeaking, nearly cutting off Junkrat’s airflow. Junkrat grabbed Roadhog’s wrist with his hand, his stump smacking against him as well for good measure as he bucked up against Roadhog. He eased off again when Junkrat started to look a little more red than was strictly healthy, watching Junkrat suck in air desperately as he let go, looking almost as dazed as he had been when he’d come.

Roadhog wanted to _wreck_ him.

Instead he slowly drew his fingers down Junkrat’s front, tracing the ridges and planes of his torso, brushing a thumb against one of Junkrat’s nipples and watching him twitch in surprise.

“You want this,” Roadhog said again, voice slow and dark. Junkrat trembled under him, bright orange eyes going dark with desire, all of it zeroed in on Roadhog, a rare moment of clarity in his gaze. It made Roadhog’s guts feel hot and liquid with lust. It’d been a long, _long_ time since anyone had looked at him like that.

Junkrat lifted his hips a little, bringing his knees up to rest his stump and his foot on the broad expanse of Roadhog’s belly, spreading his legs like he’d done this a million times before. “Want’cha to ruin me, mate.”

Roadhog swallowed down the dark desire that wanted to take Junkrat’s words literally, to pin him down and use him until Roadhog was satisfied at last. But he knew later he’d regret indulging such an action.

“Alright,” Roadhog growled, and Junkrat giggled eagerly, squirming and trying to thrust his hips up against Roadhog’s crotch, bright-eyed with anticipation and breathing so hard his chest heaved with it, tongue poking through his teeth.

Roadhog sat back on his heels, reaching down to drag Junkrat up to sit in his lap, pulling Junkrat’s hips close to his own so Junkrat’s slim little cock lined up to Roadhog’s larger one. Junkrat tittered and gasped as Roadhog wrapped one hand around Junkrat’s neck to keep him in place and then reached down with the other to start stroking them off, taking both of them in hand.

“Roadie—” Junkrat arched, and twisted in Roadhog’s lap, heel coming up to dig into Roadhog’s side, uneven legs doing their best to wrap around him so he could try to fuck up into the tight, dry heat of Roadhog’s hand. “C’mon, c’mon, I want—” Roadhog grumbled, leaning forward to bump the snout of his mask firmly against Junkrat’s face.

“You’ve never rooted in your life, and you’re already like this,” Roadhog huffed when he pulled back to see Junkrat staring at him with wide eyes and a slack mouth. “What?”

“Ya just kiss me, Roadhog?” Junkrat huffed after a second, his flesh hand grabbing at his own stomach and chest and where Roadhog’s hand was around his throat. “Feels like ya just kissed me, I got—” Junkrat squirmed, flushed and frowning but still blinking huge eyes like he didn’t dare believe it. Roadhog resisted the sudden shy feeling he had, clearing his throat and squeezing Junkrat’s cock harder against his own, drawing a moan out of Junkrat’s throat. He couldn’t kiss Junkrat, the mask was in the way, obviously. He’d just been trying to shut Junkrat up, what with both his hands busy.

“Roadie—” Junkrat began, wheedling, reaching out to grab at Roadhog’s mask. Roadhog growled darkly, but Junkrat just shivered and hooked his fingers in the edge of the leather along Roadhog’s jaw.

“Rat,” Roadhog rumbled, rubbing the pad of his finger firmly over the tip of Junkrat’s cock, making him tremble and tense up. A wordless whine slid out of Junkrat’s throat, and Roadhog jostled him a little when Junkrat tugged on the mask.

“C’mere, c’mere, please,” Junkrat groaned, voice jumping a little in pitch every time Roadhog twisted his wrist on the slow upstroke. Roadhog grumbled but let Junkrat pull him closer. Junkrat wrapped his arm and his stump around Roadhog’s thick neck, clinging to him and arching his back to keep his cock in Roadhog’s hand under the heavy curve of his belly. Roadhog gave in to the desire to bury his face in Junkrat’s neck, nuzzling the leather snout against the long throat and narrow shoulder, breathing coming a bit heavy. He may have started pressing kisses to Junkrat’s skin through the mask at some point, he wasn’t sure.

“God, Roadie, please—” Junkrat squirmed, hips bucking and twisting up into Roadhog’s fist as he started gripping and biting at Roadhog’s shoulder. His nails were chewed down to the quick and only left some light welts on Roadhog’s back as he started to come, but Junkrat also bit down onto the thick crook of Roadhog’s neck with his sharp, uneven teeth.

Roadhog let out a half-groan, half-bellow, tightening his grip on the back of Junkrat’s neck to rip him away when the pleasure of the bite turned to white-bright pain, and sent him sprawling out onto the mattress on his back, dazed and bloody-mouthed and breathtaking.

Roadhog dragged his palm dripping with Junkrat’s come up the length of his own cock, fingers catching at the barbells up the underside just right. Junkrat gasped when Roadhog fell forward onto his other hand, bracing it on the mattress by Junkrat’s head.

Roadhog moaned, hips jumping forward into his hand a little as he started to come, striping Junkrat in long, wet lines of it, spattering over his belly and chest and thighs. Roadhog sighed like all the winds of the world had been held inside his lungs, swaying a little before slowly lowering himself to lay on his side next to Junkrat, who was staring up at the ceiling, fingers of his hand rubbing a little absent-mindedly through the come on his stomach, twitching a little.

“Hey, Roadie,” Junkrat said after the longest, most blissful, _silent_ second Roadhog had known for a good long while, sitting up suddenly. Roadhog grunted, hoping not to prolong conversation.

“We’re _definitely_ doin’ that again. D’you think we could fit your cock in my a—”

Roadhog groaned and reached up with the hand covered in Junkrat’s come to grab his whole face with it. Junkrat hollered and squirmed as Roadhog put enough force behind his hand to make Junkrat lay back down.

Roadhog was far, _far_ too old for this.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me abt roadrat or smth on tumblr @pandashrine :U 
> 
> as always pls lmk if i missed any errors or [brackets] my usual beta is on School Is Hell leave atm so im editing my own stuff and im notoriously bad at that :') not to mention i wrote this kinda in one long hurdle from about 1 am to 6 am and i have Regrets 
> 
> thanks for reading ;)


End file.
